Smiling Fairy
The Smiling Fairy, also known as a Pockle, is a monster in the ''Dark Cloud'' series. In Dark Cloud, the Pockle makes its debut in the Wise Owl Forest. It is a small, thief-like dwarf monster. :For quotes regarding this monster, see Steve's Quotes or Monster Quotes. ''Dark Cloud'' In Dark Cloud, seven sub-variations of the Pockle exist, together which make up The Legendary Pockle Seven. Another variation, the Hell Pockle, exists in Dark Cloud, and is encountered in the Moon Sea, but does not have sub-variations like the Pockle does. Battle Tactics In the Wise Owl Forest, seven sub-variations of the Pockle exist, each named after a day in the week. Each Pockle has their own color scheme, fighting style, and item drops. Although they are each different, the Pockles are generally easy to dodge and defeat, given their small size and vulnerability to combo attacks. However, the Pockles have a tendency to steal your money when they attack; you must defeat it to get your money back. The Pockle, and its later variant the Hell Pockle, mostly use hit-and-run tactics, no matter what weapon they may be carrying. * Sunday, the yellow one, carries around a knife and uses it for quick attacks. * Monday, the blue one, carries a spear. It may drop Cheese on defeat. * Tuesday, the pink one, uses a blowdart and can easily poison you. * Wednesday, the red one, carries an axe and will quickly charge at you while attacking. * Thursday, the green one, carries poisonous apples and will throw them at you. It may drop Regular Water on defeat. * Friday, the black one, doesn't carry any weapon, but will instead leap kick you to attack. * Saturday, the white one, carries boxing gloves it uses to punch you. It may drop Regular Water on defeat. * Hell Pockle (in the Moon Sea), uses a shovel and attacks very much like Wednesday. Monster Notes ''Dark Chronicle'' In Dark Chronicle, only one sub-variation of the original Pockle transferred, and is referred to as the Smiling Fairy. Battle Tactics The Smiling Fairy and its variations are agile, and are one of the fastest attacking enemies in the game. In direct knowledge of your presence, it will dash towards you with a charging knife attack. This is one of its two attacks. Be ready to block at all times when it has noticed you; it will startle you with the speed it charges. The second attack is a simple two swing knife attack, used when adjacent to the player. The attack is safely blocked, and is easy to predict, as the Smiling Fairy will make a high pitched devil-like laugh when making this attack. The Smiling Fairy is unpredictable. It moves around one second, and is throwing five attacks the next. Be on your guard at all times. But you must bear in mind that this monster does have weaknesses. For all the speed it has, it sacrifices its strength. It has a very low pain chance and quite low health. Use this to dominate the fight, by timing your first attacks, and delivering massive damage when you have the chance. Monster Notes Trivia * The armband Pocklekul is crafted and named after the Pockle monster, as its description states, "A weapon made to honor the forest dwarfs". Although the monster is referred to as a Fairy in Dark Chronicle, it is actually a dwarf as revealed by the Pocklekul weapon in both games. * They are the only monster to have a weapon inspired by them. * They are only the monster to appear in cutscenes in both games. * The variations of the Smiling Fairy in Dark Chronicle wield a variety of weapons as well. The Heat Fairy uses a jitte, a weapon used by samurai primarily for parrying, the Fairy Helper uses a rusty battle wrench, and the Hell Fairy uses a Trowel which parallels to the shovel used by the Hell Pockle in Dark Cloud. * The Legendary Pockle Seven are most likely a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, as their appearance is dwarf-like, and the Pocklekul weapon description states they are seven forest dwarves. Rather than being named after emotions, they are named after the seven days of the week. The seven Firbits in Dark Chronicle act as the spiritual successor to the Legendary Pockle Seven. * They share many similarities to the Firbits including being small and dwarf-like, a kid-like appearance, and long pointy ears * In the Japanese version they are known as Pokkuru, based off the Koro-pok-kuru, which are a race of small people in folklore of the Ainu people of the northern Japanese islands. In the English release of Dark Cloud, they are renamed to Pockle, which means to "swindle, cheat, hustle". The name could be also reference to the many pockets they sport on their attire, or a nickname for them being pick-pockets. * Tuesday, Thursday, and Hell Pockle were stronger in the Japanese version of Dark Cloud. Tuesday has a larger bamboo stick where it constantly spited poison blow-darts at you. Thursday and Hell Pockle could consistently chase you, being one of the fastest enemies in the game. The run attack was changed to the hit and run attack in the USA version and was made much slower. The Smiling Fairy and its variants get the run attack again in Dark Chronicle. * All of the hats on the heads of the fairies are connected as one model, with the exception of the Hell Fairy, who's mining helmet is detachable Gallery ''Dark Cloud'' Sunday.png|Sunday Monday.png|Monday Tuesday.png|Tuesday Wednesday.png|Wednesday Thursday.png|Thursday Friday.png|Friday Saturday.png|Saturday Hell_Pockle.jpg|Hell Pockle ''Dark Chronicle'' Smiling Fairy.png|Smiling Fairy Heat Fairy.png|Heat Fairy Fairy Helper.png|Fairy Helper Hell Fairy.png|Hell Fairy Various Laughapockle.jpg Moon_Pockle.jpg Smiling_Fairy_Sillouette.jpg Smiling_Fairy_Sillouette_2.jpg Category:Enemies in Dark Cloud Category:Enemies in Dark Chronicle